


Love lockdown

by stonemed



Series: 10 Days Challenge [4]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonemed/pseuds/stonemed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[10 Days Challenge - Day 4: Write a character's reaction to someone's love confession in one sentence.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my native language, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know.  
> \- [10 Days Challenge - Day 4: Write a character's reaction to someone's love confession in one sentence.]

When Alo says those three words, Mini's whole universe seems to stop, while every little piece finds its beautiful fucked up place throught the shudder running under her skin - leaving her breathless, scared and unrecoverably helpless.


End file.
